


When life gives you lemons, Burn Life's house down

by TheCuriousCat



Series: Marinette and the pursuit of happiness [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alyssa is Marinette, Alyssa is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, F/M, Heretic and Co are going on an Adventure, Heretic is not afraid to rip time apart to protect her, Heretic is the holder of the Rabbit Miraculous, Heretic loves his mother, Heretic teaches Marinette Dupain-Cheng how to be a child and not a house wife, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Jagged Stone is Killer Moth, Jagged Stone is angry, Jagged Stone is confused, Jagged Stone is the holder of the Dragon Miraculous, Ladybug's recognise Ladybug's even if one hasn't become one yet, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is to young to understand what's happening, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Loved, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), Young Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, through time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat
Summary: The wish has been made and everything is perfect. Her family is alive, her son got the girl and she's the guardian of the Miraculous box... She didn't account for Marinette's eldest son not only being venomously against his mother being an Agreste but also having the power to undo everything she's worked so hard for. She didn't account for pissing off a Chaos God with all the time in the world to make her suffer ether but you know what they say.Hindsight is 20/20.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Heretic, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jagged Stone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Loki (Marvel), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marinette and the pursuit of happiness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807171
Comments: 189
Kudos: 286





	1. Is it kidnapping if they come willingly?

Heretic stormed around the burrow in rage while Fluff floated off to the side.

"What do you mean we lost?!? How the fuck did we lose?!?" He snarled at the rabbit kwami  
"Well then, which is also now... And tomorrow. We were winning but then the justice league got involved." Fluff said as they floated towards him  
"But we can't think about that, it's a tomorrow/yesterday problem. We need to get the box, it's like a mirror here."  
"A mirror?" he asked, slightly calmer now that plans where being formed.  
"Yes. In the past/future time line the box was missing two Miraculous, Nooroo and Duusuu. In this one it's missing two miraculous, me and Longg. See? Duusuu was/will be damaged and now Longg is. Mirrors" Heretic blinks up at Fluff as he process the information.  
"So how do we protect mother if we're the villains of her story?"  
"That's easy bunny, you already know the answer" He blinks in confusion then he runs through the information he has. He blinks again, it was suddenly obvious what he should do.  
"Fluff, clockwise".

The Agreste house was ugly Ønskebryteren thought as he made his way through the halls, his locator spell leading him towards his goal. Really ugly he thought as he spotted some-kind of twisted metal thing in the main hall, what was it even supposed to be? These people had no taste! How could they ever think that his mother would be happy here? Tt, Idiots. He stopped at the door to the master bedroom hearing un-mistakable noises coming from within. There was no way he was walking in on that, it sounded like they weren't going to be done for a while so he changed the object of his spell and set off again. This one was closer which was good, he opened the door and slipped in. He felt his rage bubble to the surface as he looked at the sleeping form of his mother and the man who had hurt her, his mother had a collar around her neck that connected her to the headboard by a thin chain. He summoned a knife and carefully cut through the collar then he lifted her up and brought her to a different room. He set her down gently and slowly pulled her hands off of his suit when she tried to hold on, he pet her hair as she resettled.

"Don't worry mother, I will fix this for you. You will be with your mates again, I do not like them but they make you happy so I will not get in the way... much" once she's settled he locks her in the room so she doesn't get blamed then goes back into the room he found her in and slits the blonds throat, he does it lightly enough that he wakes up but deep enough that there is no chance of him surviving. The boys death is long and painful as it should be for what he's done. Once the last light leaves his eyes Ønskebryteren pushes himself off the wall and casually makes his way back to his first point of interest, the noise is no longer going on so he unhooked his umbrella and entered. The three people on the bed shot up when he entered, all of them opened their mouths to say something but he silenced them with a spell.

"My name is Ønskebryteren, would you like to know what that means?" he said as he chained them to the bed then grabbed the Miraculous box off of their dresser, they didn't answer but that didn't matter to him. He was looking for a certain reaction.  
"It means 'The Wish-Breaker" the man and the black haired woman looked confused while the blond woman looked alarmed, bingo. He yanked the three of them forward by their chains and removed the Miraculous on their persons, the man had Nooroo's brooch, the black haired woman had Duusuu's brooch. He ripped Tikki's earrings out of the blond woman's ears last as he hissed.  
"These belong to my mother" the woman looked even more alarmed and tried to say something but the spell stopped her.  
"Don't worry, when I'm done you won't even know that you cast the wish in the first place" he smiled sharply at her then said  
"burrow" and disappeared in an explosion of bright blue bubbles.

He popped back out in the room of his five year old mother. She looked shocked and awed to see him suddenly appear out of thin air. It made his smile soften as he kneels in front of her.

"Hello Marinette, my name's Ønskebryteren. I'm your son from the future. Would you like to go on an adventure?"


	2. Explanation's from a son to his mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a short filler chapter so I hope you don't mind. Next one will be longer.

Nether of them move, both staring at each other. She's processing, that's fi..... And she laughing. Not soft chuckles, full blown uncontrollable laughter right in his face. She calms down slightly but then one of his ears twitch in agitation and she's off again.

"I don't see what's so funny about this Alyssa, you spend most of you teen life running around in red polka dot spandex. You have no room to judge" she freeze before crying out and clutching her head, shit. He rushes forward and pulls her into a hug, squeezing until her cries subside.  
"It's OK, it's OK. I'm here now. I'm going to fix this mother, I promise"  
"What's happening to me?" she whimpers  
"your being erased Alyssa Mali Garcia" He says as gently as he can, her hands clench in pain  
"Why?" He kisses her forehead  
"Because the Agreste's got the wish" she looks up sharply, fighting through the pain.   
"WHAT?!? How???? Do you know what Gabriel wished for?"  
"It wasn't him, it was Emilie" she looks confused  
"But she's in a comaaaaaa!" He holds her close as she convulses in pain. When it subsides she's left panting but he can tell by the look on his face that she wants him to continue. He loves and respects her so much.  
"She not, not here. It's her wish. She want her family alive and happy, it doesn't sound bad at first but for that to happen you end up being some sort of sex slave for her son and I won't let that happen mother, I have destroyed planets for much less I assure you." He with forever deny preening at her slightly proud look. Take that Damian, not 'just a clone' now am i? Is he bitter? Of course not! He's a god...  
"Why?" she asks again, he knows what she means to say  
"Because you're not supposed to be here mother, you're not the Marinette of this universe. Just like I'm not supposed to be here because I'm not ...." He's cut off by a bunch of bright blue bubbles streaming out of his mouth, every time one pops it says 'SPOILER' in a different voice. He only recognises two, one sounds like Fluff and one sounds like himself. He growls while she starts giggling again  
"Really! That's your cut off point! Not the fact that I'm about to tear this entire timeline to shreds? Figures" she giggles more and he has to fight the urge to follow her  
"OK" he blinks as the little five year out smiles up at him  
"OK?"  
"OK I'll go on an adventure with you. It'll be like a mother son trip" she claps excitedly again even though he can see the pain behind her eyes. He smiles reassuringly at her  
"burrow" They both disappear in a explosion of bright blue bubbles just as her trap door opens.  
"Marinette, honey. I have some people I want you to... meet...." Sabine Dupain-Cheng looks around her empty daughters room in worry as another woman pushes her way past. 

Both woman search the room until the blond steps on a piece of paper, she picks it up then growls. It's a picture of a rabbit, a ladybug, a black cat, a butterfly and a peacock. The little ladybug sits happily on the mutilated corpse of the black cat while the rabbit sits on the broken neck of the peacock eating the butterfly. It's the caption underneath the pisses Emilie Agreste off the most though. 

**'Try fulfilling that wish now bitch'**


	3. Rebellatrix

Heretic dropped is transformation as soon as they entered the burrow not that Marinette noticed, she was busy being nuzzled to death by Tikki and Plagg. He was quite sure it was because they could tell that she was being affected by their magic. He gave Fluff a carrot and settled down to watch, he wasn't in a rush. They had all the time in the world now.

It took her a while to remember that he existed but he didn't mind, she had been having fun and he'd never be upset about that.  
"How's your head mother?" she blinked then smiled  
"It feels a lot better actually, I think I could handle it if you explained some about what's going on" he nodded and summoned a chair for her, smiling when her eyes widened in delight at the small display of magic. He wondered how she would take it when he told her about all the magic he'd seen her do. 

Once she sat down he explained everything he knew, it grated on him a little that he didn't have all of the information but there was nothing he could do about it. By the end he could see that she was struggling to believe some of what he said which is why it was such a stroke of good luck that as soon as he finished explaining a loud ripping noise echoed throughout the burrow followed by a blinding light. His first reaction was to grab Marinette and pull her to his chest, his second was to summon a dagger which he held between them and whoever had somehow entered the burrow without permission. The light subsided and reviled a figure lying on the floor, Heretic dropped his dagger in shock as Longg popped out of the mans broken choker and started coughing, The other kwami swarmed the little dragon in worry. Heretic left them to it and carried Marinette over to check on the unconscious Jagged Stone, the red peril in the choker around is neck had a huge crack in it but otherwise he was fine. He summoned a bed and, after putting Marinette down, then he picked the older man up and placed him on it. He made sure to take the choker off as well so that it didn't keep draining him.

"Will he be OK?" Marinette asked quietly from behind him, he turned and smiled  
"He'll be fine mother, uncle Jagged just needs to sleep whatever happened off. Do you want to head off to our first stop?"  
"shouldn't we wait for him to wake up?"  
"I can bring us back to the moment we left so you have nothing to worry about mother. What do you say?" He can see her warring between worry for Jagged and curiosity at where he'd be taking her, he is not going to tell her that he has no idea where they are going to turn up. She bites her lip then nods to herself  
"OK, but we have to come right back" He nods  
"Right back. Tikki, I know its early for you but would you be willing to take mother on as a ladybug now?" Tikki flutters around excitedly  
"Of course I will, it doesn't matter what age she is. A true holder is a true holder" Marinette looks both nervous and exited, its cute  
"Good, Fluff, Clockwise" she looks between them both but then smiles excitedly  
"Tikki, spots on" .... Ønskebryteren summons a camera and takes a picture, this may just be the cutest thing he's ever seen. It's the same costume he saw her in as a teen but... smaller. Her pouting does not help. He puts the camera down and scoops her up before she can protest.  
"Burrow!"

He steps out in a dimly lit cell with two other occupants, they look surprised and on guard. The woman in the cell is the ladybug holder, that much is clear by the armour she wears. The man is also clearly the black cat holder, the armour giving him away. He looks down and sees that he and Ladybug are also in similar armour... He's not letting Fluff pick the destination ever again.

"Who are you?" the man hisses at them, his and the woman's eyes lingering on Ladybug.  
"Ønskebryteren, this is Ladybug. Who are you?" the woman blinks then her eyes narrow.  
"You did not know who we were before you came here? Do you even know where you are?" Ladybug clings to him tighter, never letting Fluff pick again.  
"I'm afraid you have us at a loss, we weren't the ones to pick the destination. All I know is that we need to be here" this makes the pair angry but before they can say anything a booming voice ecoes through the air.  
"LADY'S AND GENTLEMEN. WELCOME TO THE COLOSSEUM!!!!!" A crowds cheer echos around them making the warriors angrier  
"AND OUR FIRST FIGHT OF THE YEAR!!!" This can't be good  
"TODAY WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU ALL BROUGHT IN BY OUR LOVELY EMPRESS" Guards come and open the cell door  
"Do not fight them, they will kill her to make you submit." the woman whisperers  
"We will protect her as best we can" the man adds as the four of then are dragged out and shoved down the dark stone hallway  
"FOR A SHOW YOU WILL. NEVER. FORGET." They are taken to a large gate, through the bars they can see a giant arena  
"OUR FIRST GLADIATOR TEAM ARE DISCORDIA" The crowd in the stands cheer loudly as a group of four walk out of the opposite gate, all four of them are large males with heavy armour and weapons, Ønskebryteren summons a dagger and presses it into Ladybugs little hand.  
"AND OUR SECOND GLADIATOR TEAM ARE REBELLATRIX" The crowd cheers again as the gate opens and they are shoved through, when they get to the middle of the arena Ønskebryteren puts Ladybug down. His eyes narrow when he hears the faint voice of someone complaining about a short fight, he looks in the direction of the voice and finds what he assumes to be the current rulers. The old man is quite fat, his robes pulling tight ageist his body with a few very dark wine stains. The woman by his side is who keeps his attention. She is young, beautiful and very clearly the fox holder. Her very presence seems to make his new companions angrier.  
"NOW, I KNOW THIS DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A FAIR FIGHT. BUT I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT REBELLATRIX WAS SPECIALLY CHOSEN BY OUR EMPRESS AND SHE HAS NEVER LET US DOWN BEFORE!!!!" The fox waves at the crowd with a bright smile on her face, she freezes when she looks to them in the arena and sees that it is not just the man and woman she 'choose' but doesn't say anything.  
"NOW!!! ARE YOU READY!!!!" The crowd cheers again  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU ROME!!!! I SAID. ARE. YOU. READY!!!" The crowd screams  
"THEN LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!!!" The other group heft up their weapons and charge, he is going to kill Fluff for this.


	4. The Battle of the titans.

The first kill surprisingly went to Ladybug, in the time that they where all busy protecting her she was tying the knife he gave her to the end of her yoyo. He was very impressed when the bladed yoyo zipped past his head and into the throat of the one with the great axe, both the opposing team and their companions froze at the display of extreme violence from the little girl. Ønskebryteren used that to stab the one attacking him in the eye which restarted combat, it was over quickly after that. Their companions where quite skilled in combat. The crowd went wild as Ønskebryteren swept Ladybug back into his arms, he was NOT going to be separated from her. 

He was right to do this as the guards tried to separate them as soon as they were out of view of the crowd, the Empress though Ladybug was cute in all of her little murder baby glory and wanted to keep her. Ønskebryteren would sooner slaughter the entirety of Rome before he let that happen, the guards gave up after the fifth death and shoved the four of them into the cell. The battle seemed to win their companions over though, Lucius Cispius Roscius and Petillia Roscius. As children they and their friend at the time Accia Euphemia (the fox Empress) had stumbled across the three miraculous after they had fallen off the back of a travelling caravan. With their new powers the three had been inseparable until Lucius had fallen in love with Petillia and asked her to marry him, Accia had taken it as a betrayal and sworn revenge before she disappeared. One day while planting crops for their new farm the Roman army stormed in and accused them of treason against the Empress then tossed them in the Colosseum cell, they had been here ever since. One look at Ladybug and he knew that they would be staying until this was sorted out. Great.

Petillia and Lucius where enraged when they found out what had brought them here and immediately started training the both of them in Roman combat, it was interesting to learn how others fought and Ladybug enjoyed it so he didn't complain. He also made sure to start Ladybug's magical training with the help of Fluff, Plagg and the two Tikki's. When they weren't fighting in the Colosseum or training they were planning, the goal was to kill the Empress and get Petillia and Lucius back to their farm. Slowly the months roll past and it's time for the main event, the day of the Empresses death.

It started the same as any other day, they were woken by the guards who hit the metal bars creating a loud ringing noise then they were dragged to wash. (It had taken many months before he trusted his mother to Petillia for the small amount of time they had to bathe.) Once clean they were given breakfast then sent back to their cell until the fight. Ladybug was playing with a stray cat that wondered in a few months ago when the announcer's voice went off.

"HELLO AND WELCOME, I AM PROUD TO PRESENT YOU ALL WITH THIS YEARS MAIN EVENT!!!" The crowd screamed in joy, Ladybug crawled into his lap and hugged him. He could feel Fluff's magic building, a burrow would be opening soon.

"THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!" Petillia pulled Lucius into a kiss before the guards opened their cell door and ushered them out.

"THE ULTIMATE DEATH BATTLEEEEEE!!!!!!!" The four of them stood at the entrance to the arena for the last time.

"I PRESENT TO YOU. **THE BATTLE OF THE TITANS!!!!!!!!** " The roaring of the crowd shook the very walls of the stadium. The guards pushed them out and shut the gate behind them.

There were five teams of four, all of them bigger then them. Which is while they all charged at them first, picking off the easy targets Ønskebryteren presumed as he tripped the first with his umbrella and stabbed the second with his dagger. He heard a little swoosh' as the third turned to dust on his left and was quite proud to see one of Ladybug's daggers sail out of the still falling dust and into the throat of the forth. An axe was yanked out of the fifth by Petillia yoyo and used to decapitate him and three others. He looked down to see the one he tripped being stabbed by Ladybug before she threw the knife, it landed in the ninth's eye. Lucius had de-transformed but that didn't stop him from kicking up a fallen sword and driving it through the tenth. Petillia jumped on the back of the one trying to stab Lucius in the back and used the string of her yoyo to choke him to death. A flail came speeding at his head, he ducked and let it fly into the face of the one coming up behind him then slit the man's throat. Little murder baby Ladybug decides to copy Petillia and chokes the fourteenth before using 'Luck charm' to summon a bouncy ball, the crowd watches in baited breath knowing that 'lucky charm' created the weirdest but most entertaining deaths. She looks at it for a second then launches it at a wall, it bounces off and hits the fifteenth in the back of the head sending him tombing onto an upturned axe before shooting strait into the mouth of the sixteenth. He chokes to death to the wild cheering of the crowd.

The crowds joy could not compete with the Empresses rage however, she stormed out. That was good, it meant that she wasn't looking. As the guards came out to get them Ønskebryteren linked hands with his mother and their companions before he teleported them out of the arena, he was so happy that he kept his Asgardian magic in this new body. They all darted into the shadows as Petillia called for her 'lucky charm', it was a clear marble. After a second she darted out and placed it in the middle of the hall then darted back into the shadows, they didn't have to wait long for Empress Accia to storm down. Her foot landed on the marble and slipped causing her to fall, her head cracked open as it hit the floor. Lucius ripped the fox miraculous of the dying woman's neck then they joined hands once more.

Petillia and Lucius farm had been destroyed but it wasn't unsaveable, Ønskebryteren laid down protective runes around the property as the pull of the burrow grew stronger then joined Ladybug in saying goodbye. Just as they were about to leave Ønskebryteren spotted a small Asian girl with the dragon miraculous around her neck and the miraculous box in her hands watching from afar, he nodded to her when their eyes met then stepped through.

As soon as he put Marinette down in the burrow they heard a loud gasp, both sets of eyes snapped to the man they had forgotten about. Jagged Stone had woken up.


	5. Emilie is starting to dislike art.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilie POV Interlude

Emilie was pissed, everything she worked for gone because some **prick** got a hold of the rabbit! How did they even do it! Her wish had been very... clear... SHIT! Was this because that _Bat_ had choked her halfway through! NO! she ran through the wording in her mind as she was driven back home looking for loop holes. **_'I wish that I the peacock wasn't broken, I wish that I end up the Guardian of the Miraculous, I wish that by the time I meet Marinette she is the perfect house omega for my son'_** The first two sounded quite solid but the last one is were she realises that she made the mistake, so long as this _Rabbit_ keeps her daughter away from her the wish won't be complete. FUCK! The car pulls into her driveway and she can see her little darling looking at the car eagerly, she had promised that she would be bringing him his omega today. God, she hates disappointing him. When she gets her hands on that mangily little rodent she's going to **SKIN HIM!**

"Hey baby" she says as she gets out of the car, he jumps into her arms excitedly.  
"Hi mommy! Where's my omega?" she sighs a little.  
"I'm sorry baby" his little smile droops and his lip trembles  
"But... But you promised me MY OMEGA!" Oh dear, now he's crying. She gently sets him down and crouches so that they are level.  
"I know I said that but someone kidnapped her darling. Mommy is doing everything she can to get her back OK?" He looks up at her in horror  
"Someone took my omega? Why? SHE'S MINE!" Emilie reaches forward and wipes his eyes.  
"I don't know darling but I promise that I'm going to punish them when I find them OK?" he looks like he's settling now, that's good. She hates dealing with him when he's having a tantrum.  
"OK... Can we lock her in my room so that no one takes her again?" She smiles  
"Of course we can, she's yours to do with as you please after all" his smile is back full force, he even giggles when she picks him up and sits him on her hip.  
"Now, lets go see what daddy's doing hum?" He nods into her shoulder.

She feels something crunch under her foot as she goes to open the front door, she moves her foot to see what it is and freezes. It's another picture. This one has a sword sticking out of a fox with two Ladybugs sitting on the handle as well as a grey rabbit and a black cat wearing what looks like gladiator helmets, the cats eyes are brown which fills her with dread for some reason. The caption at the bottom makes her mad.

**'One down bitch'**


	6. The Bug and The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jagged Stone can no longer use Longg but he has the entier miraculous box to choose from (minus Tikki and Fluff) What one should he pick.  
> Time to VOTE, here are the options:  
> 1\. Orikko - Rooster Kwami - constant awareness of one's surroundings  
> 2\. Daizzi - Pig Kwami - ghost boar stampedes  
> 3\. Barkk - Dog Kwami - able to find anything and anyone  
> 4\. Stompp - Ox Kwami - strength boost  
> 5\. Sass - Snake Kwami - second chance  
> 6\. Mullo - Rat Kwami - can split herself into multiple smaller versions  
> 7\. Roarr - Tiger Kwami - invisible when still  
> 8\. Ziggy - Goat Kwami - can phase through objects  
> 9\. Xuppu - Monkey Kwami - chaos  
> 10\. Kaalki - Horse Kwami - portals  
> 11\. Trixx - Fox Kwami - illusions  
> 12\. Pollen - Bee Kwami - Paralysis  
> 13\. Duusuu - Peacock Kwami - senti-monsters  
> 14\. Nooroo - Butterfly Kwami - champions  
> 15\. Plagg - Black Cat Kwami - destruction  
> 16\. Wayzz - Turtle Kwami - shields

Heretic can tell that Jagged is confused, hurt and angry so he tries to put himself in between his uncle and his mother. His mother is not having it, despite being five ~~plus a couple decades~~ and walks strait up to Jagged and asks if he needs anything. Jagged of course recognises her as Marinette and starts asking loads of questions, he is very upset to learn that they lost but Heretic learns how the battle turned out up until Dragon Moth attacked the Flash. It leads to mother going to bed early though he can hear her cry herself to sleep, he sighs.

"Did you have to tell her that?" he says as he glares at his uncle.  
"What else was I supposed to do? Lie? Totally not Rock n Roll kid" Jagged exclaims as he flops back on the bed Heretic made him.  
"OK, one. I'm older than you, two. What's not 'Rock n Roll' is telling a five year old that a bunch of her family gets murdered!" He hiss as he storms over to the miraculous box, he then drops it onto Jagged's chest knocking the air out of him.  
"OK, fine. I could have handled that better but that doesn't mean you get to assault me! I'm your uncle!" Heretic just gives him a look then turns and walks to the room   
"Pick a new miraculous, if you feel better in the morning then you can come with us on our next trip" he says before he shut the door, Jagged was an unseen variable but not necessarily a bad one. Mother could benefit from having more family around.

Jagged had opted not to go on this trip but insisted that he would go on the next one, he also refused to tell them which miraculous he picked. 'Wanted it to be a surprise', the Kwami wouldn't tell ether. Turns out that just because he had the miraculous box didn't make him the guardian and that the only reason that the Kiwami stayed was because they liked him and mother more that Emilie.

They ate breakfast in silence, mother still upset at what she learned, Jagged upset with himself for upsetting his baby niece and Heretic still slightly mad at Jagged. Once everyone was done he and mother transformed then had to stay an extra hour as Jagged cooed at Ladybug in her tiny suit, he was extra exited when Ønskebryteren had handed over the drawing he had done of her in her little gladiator type suit. When they finally left everyone was happier, nothing could bring the mood up like mother being adorable. They land in a dark alley way between crumbling brick walls, the air is thick with a taste of smoke. Ønskebryteren looks down to find himself dressed and an upperclassmen, a look into a muddy window shows that he still has the mask on his face. Ladybug is in black pants and a long red coat with black polka dots, she's not looking at her reflection though. Ønskebryteren stiffens and steps in front of her. The brunette woman does the same and steps in front of the brunette boy, her eyes flicker to Ladybug before she looks to him and smiles.

"Well hello there, _handsome_. What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" She purrs, he raises his eyebrow.  
"Sightseeing. My name is Ønskebryteren and this is ladybug. Who are you?" He doesn't trust them yet but he can tell that she the mother of the boy behind her. She laughs.  
"You're sightseeing through the slums of London? Cute, really cute." She huffs then slowly stops when she sees that he's serious.  
"Wait, you mean it? Your actually here just to look around?"  
"For now" her eyes narrow  
"Then what?" she hisses  
"Then we figure out why we're here and hopeful help out fast enough that we don't spend a year here." He sees no point in lying to the woman. The boy pulls on his mothers coat.  
"The fox man did say that we might need the help of the travailing Rabbit and Ladybug Mama" The tension in the woman's shoulders disappears when she remembers this and Ønskebryteren finds himself curious as to how this fox knows of them.  
"Oh! I forgot. And I've been terribly rude. I'm The Bug and this is my son, The Cat. Come, we'll take you to our safe house so that we can explain." The Cat jumps onto The Bug's back and then she launches herself into the air, he scoops Ladybug up and teleport after her.

The safe house turned out to be an abandoned warehouse, it looked like it was falling apart on the outside but Ønskebryteren was pleasantly surprised when the inside proved to be artfully decorated. The Cat wasted no time in pulling Ladybug away so that he could show her his toys, it was cute he would admit. The bug seemed to agree.  
"It's nice to have someone around his age around, he's seven. How old is your daughter?"   
"Mother is five, she should be six but I think she stopped ageing when we started our journey" The Bug spluttered then looked him over  
"Your _mother?_... Wow, that must be weird." he shrugs  
"Not really, mother is mother no matter how old she is"  
"... I suppose, why are you _travailing_ with your five year old mother anyway?" he feels his lip twitch, this woman was good. Too bad he was better.  
"Weren't we here to learn why you needed help?" she laughs  
"We were. You know, you're the first man to not fall for that. Very well, we were both hired by the fox because of our unique skill set to _reacquire_ some pieces of jewellery that went _missing_..."


	7. Family ties

Ønskebryteren sat by the window basking in the moonlight while everyone slept. It had been almost a year since they had arrived and he could honestly say that being around someone her own age was doing wonders for Ladybug. She ran and played like the child she was, always smiling and laughing. It in turn made him smile, she needed this... but they all knew that it was coming to an end. The plan they had ended up going with was to steal the miraculous during the end of year gala hosted by the thief himself 'Hugh Despenser' which was tomorrow night. He sighs.

"You don't have to leave you know" The Bug says as she sits on the opposite side of the windowsill. He doesn't take his eyes off the moon.  
"We do, I can feel our time ending. There is more we need to do to set this right" She closes her eyes.  
"... we won't ever see you again will we?" he debates for a second but decides that she deserves the truth after all that she has done for them.  
"You won't, no. But The Cat will, he is my great grandfather after all" her eyes snap open, she is silent for a moment then she snorts and covers her mouth.  
"No wonder you turned down my advances! That must have been to weird." He can't help but smile.  
"Just a little" She laughs again  
"Well then, lets make your last day count shall we?" He finally looks away from the moon and nods then he gets up and heads to his room.  
"I'm glad I met you" she says quietly as his door slides closed  
"me too" he whispers into the dark, Ladybug shifts on the bed but doesn't wake.

The Gala reminded Ønskebryteren of the parties that Odin used to throw when he was alive, he hated it for that fact alone. Ladybug seemed to sense his mood shifting and reached up to squeeze his hand, he gave her a gently squeezes back then got back to the matter at hand. Around half way through the gala Ladybug and The Cat would slip away to steal the miraculous while he and The Bug stayed to keep watch. He had hated the plan in the beginning as did The Bug but the only way to get in and out of the vault the miraculous was in was a smallish vent that neither of them would be able to fit into. In light of that they had spent the year training The Cat and Ladybug in stealth and lock picking, it helped that Ladybug could summon as many as she needed so that they didn't have to worry if one broke.

At half way on the dot he let go of Ladybug and strolled over to The Bug.  
"I hate this" she said with a bright smile, he smiled back  
"So do I but I believe they ca do it." She nods then leaves him to go mingle and distract, he does the same. Ten minutes later Ladybug tugs on his arm and complains that she is tiered, he gently extracts himself from the conversation he's having with a gaggle of young women and picks her up. They meet up with The Bug and The Cat on a rooftop five streets away where Ladybug pulls a number of miraculous out of her yoyo, as soon as the miraculous are handed over he feels the pull. The Cat suddenly jumps forward.  
"My names Alfred!" Ladybug smiles brightly  
"My names Marinette!" just as they are pulled backwards he sees a fox slinking towards them from the shadows, the young man meets his eyes as nods. They land in the burrow with a thud which scares Uncle Jagged.  
"A little warning next time! Totally not rock and roll" Ønskebryteren just laughs.


	8. Emilie is REALLY starting to dislike art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emilie POV chapters are going to be really short I'm afraid

Emilie leaves Adrien with Gabriel and Nathalie then locks herself in Gabriel's office. Seeing her baby happy smothered the anger for a little while but now she's alone and that fucking picture feels like it's burning a hole in her pocket. She puts her hands on his desk for a moment and tries to take a deep breath.... she fails and ends up launching the snow globe into a wall. Then when she doesn't feels better she throws another, then another and another until his hole collection is shattered glass around her feet. She feels better until she turns around and spots a new drawing pinned to her husbands leather chair.

A rabbit dances with a ladybug on its head in one half while a kitten sneaks out a window with a bag and a ladybug on it's own head. The caption at the bottom says:  
**Make that two.**

Emilie crumples the picture in her hand then screams.


	9. Micazoyolin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/hVZjaC  
> I made a discord if you guys want to do stuff with that... :D

Uncle Jagged jumped at their arrival, the circlet on top of his head almost falls off.

"Jeez you two. You have to stop doing that. Totally not rock and roll!" he huffs as he plants his hand on his chest, Marinette covers her mouth as she snickers. The corners of his mouth curl up in a smirk.

"It's not **our** fault that your _old heart_ can't take a few jumps _Uncle_." Marinette snickers more as Uncle Jagged cries out in mock betrayal.

"Well if your going to be like that then I', not going to tell you what miraculous I chose!" Both he and Marinette stair pointedly at the circlet sitting on his head, Uncle Jagged crosses his arms and looks pointedly at the ceiling. The circlet slips and almost falls off but Xuppu flies up and pushes it back on, this seems to be the straw on the camels back because suddenly Marinette is on the floor in a fit of giggles. 

The afternoon settles after that with Marinette excitedly telling Uncle Jagged all about her extremely daring jewel hist, Uncle Jagged is just as exited to listen which makes him smile. He's glad that Jagged feels better. After an hour of catching up he feels the pull.

"It's time to go, is everyone ready?" Marinette and Jagged nod excitedly and transform, he shakes his head and follows. Once again it seems that he's the adult, sigh. He links his hands with them just as he's yanked out of the burrow and into a jungle. The trees are dense and lushes but they seem to thin out on the left, Ønskebryteren as the only true adults in the group decides that they should head that way. Chaos grumbles when he says this but follows anyway, they walk for around an hour before they make it out of the tree line. Ladybug gasps at the giant pair of solid gold doors from Ønskebryteren's shoulders.

"Wow, totally rock and roll..." Chaos whispers, Ønskebryteren ignores them both as he makes eye contact with the black cat hiding further up the mountain the doors sit in. She looks them over then disappears, a few moments later the giant doors open and reveal another Ladybug. He walks towards them with a smile, his eyes on Ønskebryteren's mother.

"Greetings. I am Micazoyolin, it is my pleasure to welcome you to El Dorado"


	10. Miguel and Tulio make a bit of a mess

It doesn't take long to realize that there wasn't anything they needed to help with in El Dorado. They had money and good people running there government (not including the priest, Ønskebryteren thought that guy was an asshole). There weren't even any loose Miraculous since the lot of them where guarded by the black cat who refuses to leave her temple. It's odd and none of them really know why they are here, all they know is that they will be here for the year so they settle into the city with the help of Micazoyolin. It goes well really, Ladybug takes survival classes with the other children leading to her new love of potion making. Chaos goes 'banana's' when he finds out about the local music, all anyone needed to do to find him was to follow the sounds of loud bass and banging drums. Ønskebryteren himself could be found in the cities magical hubs most of the time, it was so interesting to see the magic of Midguardian's at work. He'd even learned a thing or two from them which was a surprise in it's self.

Then, a month before their year was up El Dorado discovered two new gods, they came crashing into El Dorado with 'command' of El Dorado most dangerous volcano. Ønskebryteren had to admit, Miguel and Tulio were good con men. Not good enough to fool him but good all the same. Their arrival sparked a chain reaction, starting with the black cat finally leaving her temple. Not in her suit but as Chel, a woman sick of her home and longing to explore the world outside. With the black cat not in use Micazoyolin also stops using his miraculous though he never introduces himself to them so they never find out who he is. Ladybug is disappointed but she doesn't have time to linger on it because life takes a sharp turn, suddenly they're running out of time. The priest turns on them, Miguel, Tulio and Chel start getting ready to leave, and word comes to them that an army is marching through the rainforest. Leaving them all to scramble.

The three of them had grown to used to the peace it would seem because they barely mange to get Miguel, Tulio and Chel on their boat and out of El Dorado in time to stop the priest and the army. As soon as the boat is hidden behind the rubble Ønskebryteren feels the tug, he has enough time to thank Chief Tannabok for letting them into his city before they are yanked back into the burrow.


	11. Emilie Just wants her F***ing daughter back!

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Gabriel roars as he storms into his office, she jumps in shock. He's never yelled at _her_ of all people.

"Gabriel, darling, I can explain..."

"Oh? Then why don't you tell me why the omega you promised our son isn't here. Or why all of my snow globes are shattered. Go on." She shrinks a little, what is she supposed to say. Should she admit that she made a wish? He wouldn't be mad at her then right? "Nothing to say? Fine. You can spend two hours in the cage. See is you have answers then." He reaches forward and grabs her hair, she pales. 

"No, NO! You promised that I wouldn't have to go back there! Let me go! Gabriel!" He ignores her and drags her to the basement. She struggles the whole way but he's bigger and stronger than her. It takes him little effort to toss her in the small rusted cage then leave, as the basement door shuts the light disappears. "Gabriel! Gabriel Please!...please...."

She doesn't know how long she spends there in the dark but at some point her eyes adjust enough to make out a drawing taped to the rusty bars. It's of two ladybugs and a rabbit watching a cat leave on a boat full of gold. There isn't any note at the end but she find out why a second later.

"Hello wish maker. I think it's time we had a chat don't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to everyone I made cry last book.


End file.
